


Turnabout allies

by Kai_strophic



Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Ghosts, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_strophic/pseuds/Kai_strophic
Summary: Grian Xelqua's second case comes through right after handling his first, however there is more to be seen and more to be discovered with new friends and enemies...
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: Hermitcraft x Ace Attorney [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077881
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo look at me getting two fics in one hour!! Anyways enjoy!   
> Apologies for the yee yee ass summary.

Grian layed his head back to the grey, plush chair as the street lights outside the window shone their golden light. He stared at the early morning sky as it slowly turned lighter revealing the undercoat of a fresh new morning. He sipped his tea, it was 7 am.  
Buzzing in his mind was Taurtis's trial. Everything from the black-haired man himself to the quivering prosocuter, but most importantly the thinker statue. Why it was taking up so much space in his thoughts he didnt know, he had already cracked every mystery out of it, but he wanted to see it again, properly get to know the evidence this time. Inspect it and trace every part of it, he supposed it was just in his blood to find out everything that he wondered about.  
He bit his toast and sipped the last of the light brown drink, he supposed the flame of curiosity was what led him to become a lawyer.  
The blonde tossed the cup and plate into the sink to wash later, before buttoning up his blazer, tying his shoes, grabbing his keys and walking out the brown wooden door of his house.  
He would usually go on his bike but today he didnt, he decided to just walk and take everything in, besides its not like he would be late for anything considering how he only went to settle the war in his brain over non existant things. You know, normal reasons to meet up with your boss.  
He finally made it to the office, 'J and co.' was plated on the sleek, white door. He stepped a foot in and came to see that it was suprisingly dark. There were no lights on and it... was dirty, way too dirty.   
Mumbo wasnt a clean freak but he was very proper with his organisation. All his files were in there drawers in perfect, pristine alphabetical order per case.  
This wasnt ordinary, especially not in his office.  
Grian unglued his eyes from the mess on the floor and realised he was hearing a sound.  
A sound like...crying. He turned his eyes to the direction of the sound moving in closer and before he could give full attention to the odd weeping woman he saw it.  
Head tilted down and back to the wall was one Mumbo Jumbolio.  
Cold and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness he layed, frigid and stiff. He stared down to the ground, black hair covering his un-seeing, grey eyes, it was stained red as well.  
Grian called out "Mumbo?"  
No response. Only a defeaning silence.  
"Mumbo?" His desperation grew.  
He screamed out "MUMBO!  
Dead silence.   
He looked to the side of his body and noticed a strange, young woman with short brown hair in a bob. She had thick tears steaming down her tan face. She seemed to have not noticed him despite all his shouting, she seemed partially zoned.  
Turning to her he asked "Who are you?"  
She looked up, her eyes looked glassy. She stared at him as if she'd seen a ghost.

And she fainted right on the spot.

He picked her up gently and let her rest on the red coach in the office. He didnt have time to question her any longer.  
He stood up, tears forming and then dropping down in hot puddles. He started to examine the body, eyes drifting to the bloody object near it. It seemed familiar.  
And it was.  
It was the statue of the thinker. Once again it played a center of a case in claiming ones life. He was careful not to get his fingerprints on the objects scattered around the body, he wouldnt want to incriminate himself. There were glass shards everywhere, seemingly from a glass light stand. He better keep that it mind.  
He got up to look for anything else of importance before he could turn this in to the detectives department.   
"J & co." Grian picked up the red book lying opened, upside down on the messy desk just near the chiefs ancient computer. It was suprising that he had such an old model in the office considering the fact he was quite a tech geek.  
He flipped open the book revealing many notes for appointments and cases in Mumbo's blocky handwriting. He placed it back down after seeing it had no value.  
"Hmm better keep looking..."  
He looked back at the body and winced, before noticing another thing near it, right under Mumbo's finger.  
He gently moved his pale, cold hand and looked at the item.  
It was a note containing a singular word smeared in blood on it.  
"Stress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, angst. We'll get into the juicy bits next chapter maybe :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Stress? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Urgh..."  
Grian turned his head around to locate the noise.   
Lying there was the now awoken woman, he just noticed how out of placed she looked, with her pink cardigan over her long cream dress, the waist seperated with a cyan ribbon. She wore simplistic sandles on her feet but the weirdest part about her attire must have been the necklace she wore, decorated with big pearls and in the center a cyan, stone-like object in the shape of a nine.  
"What happened? Who are you?" She seemed groggy from waking up, tears still staining her cheeks and brown hair in a mess.  
"Grian Xelqua. I uh work here. You?"  
"Stress Mon. I'm Mumbo's, friend and assistant. I'm sure you know who that is." She sat up. And avoided eye contact.  
He stared at her in silence, his eyes shuffling from side to side.  
"What the matter?"  
He looked cautious before extending his arm and hanging her the note. "This was found near Mumbo's body...just under his bloodied finger..."  
Her half lidded eyes widened in horror.  
"What? But this is my name! Why would Mumbo write my name?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Well i'm not the killer thats for sure! He's like a brother to me! I would never even think of doing such a thing!" She started to sob again, her words slurring together and then being interupted by hiccups.  
"There, there." He patted her shoulder, "I don't think you did it either, you don't seem like the type." His voice was hoarse.  
"Now where is the phone?" He searched around for the black cell phone in the office when-  
Bang!   
They whipped their heads around to face the loud sound.  
"This is the detectives department! Move out, Ren's here!"   
Standing in the room, after bursting through the door, was a man followed by many other detectives.   
He wore a dark brown almost black jacket with the collar popped and underneath a red suit shirt with a black tie. He had brown hair tied back and the beginning of hair on his chin. He seemed to be a mob, having dog ears on the top of his head and a fuzzy tail sticking out from his black pants. On top of it all were black sunglasses, covering his eyes.  
He walked in to the room and his men scattered to investigate.  
"Whats this here huh?" He picked up the note that Stress left on the table near them.  
"Oh, that was found near the body..." Grian looked attentively at him, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Hmmm, Stress? Whats that supposed to mean? We'll send it in for more inspection."  
Stress shuddered. "Well actually, thats my name..." She clentched her jaw, she regretted her words instantly.  
"Oh well looks like we have a wrap boys! We've found our killer right here!" He called over to his men. This detective sure was good at jumping the gun.  
"Wait no! I didnt do it!" She yelled desperately as she was dragged out of the room.  
"Sorry, but thats what they all say." He called back.  
"Stress!" Grian stood up reaching his arm out but realised there was no point in stopping them.  
"Well well pal, who are you supposed to be?"   
"Im Grian, Xel-"  
"No scratch that! You're coming into interrogation, we'll get everything about you out there!"  
"Wha-"  
And before Grian had a chance to say anything more he was pulled away as well.

The questioning was a pain, he was up all night with more than he could chew in interrogating. He wiped away the crusts from his eyes.  
"Stress! I have to go see her! And maybe find out a bit more about this whole fiasco."

March 19, 10:30am  
Detention center   
Visitors room

"Miss.Stress, Mon, you have a visitor."  
She walked through the grey, metal door glumly and sat up near the glass.  
"Oh its you again. The lawyer. Good morning..."  
She looked so tired.  
"Good morning."  
"Are you going to be my attorney?"  
"Ah well actually thats what I came here to talk to you about."  
"Well?"  
Well its best to cheer her up. "Of course I will!" Grian tried his best to smile but it looked very awkward.  
"Oh..." She looked even worse! Grian tried to hide his offence.  
"Umm well moving on, I've actually heard about you before now that im recalling it."  
"You have?"  
"Yes! Mumbo used to tell me about you, how you solved that one case and how much of rookie you were!"  
"Hey!" Did she get pleasure from insulting him?  
"You know theres something I've actually wanted to ask you, Stress."  
"Yes?"  
"Whats up with the outfit you're wearing, not too be rude!"  
"Oh this old thing? Its my accolytes uniform. Nothing weird."  
"Accolyte? Like spiritual stuff?"  
"Yes, you could say. I'm a spirit chaneller, nothing too strange!"  
"I think that counts as strange..." Grian thought.   
"Mumbo also had spiritual powers, not naturally though, only people of Mon bloodline can channel spirits."  
"He did?!" The lawyer was shocked to say the least.  
"Well he always kept one of the magatamas I gave him in his pocket, it allowed him to see pysche locks, which are basically locks of the heart and a persons true intentions. Its also the same thing I have on my necklace." She picked up the cyan stone.  
"I uh- I have to think this through."   
"Yeah I guess I now see how suprising it must be to find something like that out huh?" She chuckled.  
"Well does that mean you can summon spirits?"  
"Oh...not exactly, im only 20 so im still in training. If I tried it would take alot of power."  
"Oh. So when do people normally start summoning spirits?"  
"Well in Kurain people train for their whole lives, but the average age to start being able to summon spirits is 21."  
"Huh..." Well Grian's plans were busted.   
He wouldn't give up searching for information yet. "So can you tell me more about the crime."  
"Ah..."  
"Oh im sorry, I know its probaly a sensitive topic."  
"No no its fine, I've been questioned all night and after a few hours you tend to get used to it. So what do you want to hear?"  
"Well first of all what you were doing in that area at that time."  
"Oh well I was going to go meet Mumbo, have a night out and get some burgers. We were going to talk more about, well everything! We needed to catch up after a while because of all his cases getting in the way...I guess thats not happening now...heh." She frowned and sighed.  
"Oh, thats sad. I'm sorry."   
"No its fine. What can you do about it anyways?" She looked away and then seemed to remember something. "Say, Grian. Can you get in touch with this guy? He's a real good lawyer, I would know. And im sure he'll be able to defend me for this case!" She scribbled down a a number and address on a leftover reciept she had in her pocket with a pen she found on the desk infront of her.  
"Can do! But what if they decline?"  
"Oh im sure he wont! We've known eachother for ages! And if they do then i'll just get a state assigned attorney!"  
"You'd rather have a state attorney rather than me?" He seemed dejected.  
"Uh well...you're a little new is all im saying Grian."   
He sighed. "Fine, i'll go find this guy."  
"Good luck!"

He looked at the note. "Iskall Rättvisa? I guess I might as well see who that is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify a term that I forgot to do last chapter.  
> Mob is a term to describe anyone who isnt not of human species, hybrids, monsters etc.  
> Mobs get along fine with humans and are considered equal in this au.  
> Also iskall uses they and he pronouns throughout this fic and are agender. Just to clarify. They also use mostly masculine terms like man.

March 19, 11:30am  
Rättvisa law firm 

Grian looked around admiring the decor in the room.   
There was a big painting of a green tree on a colorful backround of periwinkle, blue, orange, yellow and many other colors mixed together like an opal.  
On the dark red-brown mahogany desk there was a small tree sitting in a vase. Behind it was a book shelf of the same wood with many case files within it.  
"Hallo! Do you need something?" Grian turned around to see a chipper, bearded man smiling at him, he seemed to have just come in from attending some sort of bussiness.  
He was fat around the stomach and taller than Grian, definitly 5'10. He wore a creme suit shirt with a emerald green waistcoat and pants along with an azure blue tie.   
He had short brown hair and a well kept beard.  
The most fascinating part about him must have been his rectangular eye piece with a diamond blue piece of glass on it. The other eye that wasnt covered was a lovely shade of dark brown.  
"Oh yes! Im Grian, Xelqua. Im looking for a lawyer who goes by Iskall Rättvisa. Do you happen to know where he is?"  
"Well lucky for you he's right here!" He gestured both his hands towards himself.  
"Well thats great! Sure makes my job easier!"  
"So what do you need from the Iskall themself?"  
"I was actually sent to you by a woman named Stress, Mon. Ive heard that you two have history?"  
"Stress! Oh thats a name I longed to hear after all these cases, I do need a break, I've been so busy! What does good old Stressy need?"  
"She actually wanted you to be her attorney. For a an upcoming trial and by upcoming I mean tomorrow."  
He seemed shocked, his happy-go-lucky smile immediatly dropping."What!? What happened? Stress isnt the type to get into trouble with the law, I should know."  
Grian went silent. "She's been convicted of the murder of Mr. Mumbo, Jumbolio. My mentor and boss. He passed away yesterday."  
The other man looked at him like a deer in the headlights."You're joking? Arent you? Well I don't fall for pranks easily, Mr Xelqua!"  
Grian felt awkward. He felt like an empty pit had just been placed in his stomach as he tried to get his words out.  
He avoided eye contact, he didnt know when he'd get used to talking about Mumbo's death. Stress had managed to get comfortable about it quickly. Hadn't she? She was stronger than him for sure.   
"No i'm afraid for once i'm not. Mumbo is dead. I saw his body. Dead.  
"Well then wheres your evidence? How do I know I can just believe some- some rookie who just stepped into my office!" He was frustrated but refused to believe it. He stayed in denial.  
"Well my evidence will be Stress Mon's fucking guilty sentence tomorrow if you'll deny it for so long! He's dead! Fucking dead!"  
Grian lashed out he stopped caring about the wetness on his face that would follow whenever he tried to talk about Mumbo. Maybe Iskall was right. Maybe it was better to be in denial. Maybe Grian had just accepted everything too soon. In a rush.  
They looked guilty, staring at the floor. "I'm apologise. Its just hard to believe..." He sighed. "Sit down, walk me through what you know."  
He sat down and Iskall followed.   
"Well i'm afraid I don't know too much so far, only what I saw when I found his body. I know that Mumbo was found in his office with Stress near him. I found a note with her name on it right under his finger in blood and some glass scattered around. I'll need to get onto the scene to find out more but that detective doesnt seem all too friendly."  
"Stress wouldnt do that and I know it. I'll defend her. But i'll need more evidence from you. Did you happen to catch the detectives name?"  
"Yeah, found out while I was being interrogated. Ren Hond, he's called. A bit of a typical jackass."  
"Ren eh? Well then your in luck. I know enough about him from some interactions. I'm sure all you have to do is press him a little and he'll burst out all the beans! He isn't great at his job really, thats why his pay keeps getting docked."  
"Oof. Tough luck for him. Great for me."  
"Well you best be on your way, I need to get some important...bussiness done."  
"I will.Thank you, Mr, Rättvisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will (hopefully!) be on the 22nd at most. However I have a lot of school assignments so we'll have to see how that goes :)


End file.
